Basil Karlo/Clayface
Initially an actor in horror films, Basil Karlo went mad when he learned a classic film of his was to be remade with a different actor in the lead role. He took on the mask of the film's villain, "Clayface", and killed several of the remake's cast and crew before being stopped by Batman and Robin. Later, Karlo stole some experimental compounds, injecting himself with the compound, becoming a superhuman imbued with the abilities to change shape, melt into protoplasm with a touch, and mimic the powers of heroes or villains he copies. Batman: Arkham Asylum While still stuck in his cell at Arkham Asylum, Clayface takes on the forms of Aaron Cash and Quincy Sharp. Later while takinng on the form of Commissioner Gordon, he wonders why the real Warden Sharp took off so fast. Batman: Arkham City Clayface makes his full appearance in Batman: Arkham City and serves as the Final Boss of the main story. Clayface first appeared as Joker's double gagging Batman with knockout gas before Harley Quinn took him out with a baseball bat. Later, he fills in for Joker as the clown's healthier form making everyone think that he is finally cured as he carries out Joker's commands to all his men in the Steel Mill on breaking out of Arkham City. As Batman reached him inside the Fun House, the two of them along with the Joker's men fight until Protocol 10 started and just as Batman got trapped under debree, Carlo (as Joker) was about to kill him until Talia al Ghul showed up to convince him to spare Batman and take her in his place in which he does so after Batman mentioned that he will be unstoppable and as they both agreed, they both took off out of the Steel Mill. Later after Batman stopped Protocol 10, Clayface(still posing as the Joker) has his men hack into the Arkham City Jumbotron in the Bowery to contact Batman revealing that he has Talia held captive and knows that the Dark Knight cannot ignore him and suggests that he should hurry to the Monarch Theater before he executes her. After Batman took out all the snipers on the rooftops, Clayface had Talia held at gunpoint demanding him to hand over the cure which confuses Batman stating that he already got the cure leaving Talia to break free and stab him from behind with her sword and kicks him to the floor only for the real and still sick Joker to shoot and kill Talia from the balcony with a hand gun and then after grabbing the vile, Clayface reveals himself to Batman and engages him in battle. After defeating Clayface in the first round, Joker blows the floor in the center of the room sending Batman and a thawing Clayface down into the Lazarus Pit for round 2. After Batman defeats Clayface a second time with his Freeze Blast Grenade he jumps into Clayface to get the cure, and incapacitates him with Talia's sword as he jumps out slicing the monster before drinking the cure and trapping Clayface in the pit as he destroys it. While it is confirmed that Joker is dead, it is unknown if Clayface died or not. Batman: Arkham Knight Clayface was featured on a billboard shown in one of the Arkham Knight demo footages. Voice Actor Clayface is voiced by Rick D. Wasserman. Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Psychopaths Category:Corrupts Category:Males Category:Characters Category:The Joker's Crew